The present invention is directed to an infant post-feeding device, and in particular, to a device for keeping an infant on its stomach after eating.
Many devices are known for which are used to restrain an infant during surgery or other medical procedures. These known devices involve complex structures which are expensive to produce and which are adapted to extend the entire length of the infant's body.